In the case of lamps, in particular LED lamps, the available mains voltage must regularly be converted by an electronic driver into a voltage suitable for the LEDs. For this purpose, the driver is usually connected by means of conducting elements (for example wires) to contact elements (for example pins) arranged in the base of the lamp. Generally, in this case, the wires are simply pressed into the base pins.
However, the contact to the printed circuit board or to the driver is produced by plugs or by soldering. This can have the disadvantage that plugs cannot be positioned by an automatic placement machine, so consequently, a plug connection often additionally requires manual assembly. Furthermore, plugs are relatively expensive, so they do not constitute an optimal solution in economic terms.
Thus, a connection usually takes place by soldering wires on the printed circuit board. However, soldering is very time-consuming and there is not only the danger of a cold solder point (where the wires are mechanically connected to the printed circuit board but no electrically conductive connection exists), but also the danger that the wires are not firmly connected to the printed circuit board, so that a connection can be easily released.